It All Falls Down
by Serenity Prime
Summary: "Tony didn't think that after eight years he would get to bring home his daughter. He was glad that he could bring her and two more children into the tower. He hadn't expected for feelings to arise or for things to get random. But now the Stark tower felt full." "Oh my god... There goes my reputation as a heartless asshole." "I think you sound nice dad." "Uh-huh." Cap/OC Peperony
1. Chapter 1

**HI :D This is my second Avengers fan fiction. It's actually quite serious unlike "You're The Mom." I hope my OCs isn't too much like Mary-sues! Anyways this takes after Ironman 3 and The Avengers and Spider-man is in it! :3**

* * *

**Chapter 1- the call **

* * *

Three months had passed since the incident with the Mandarin and that whole lovely revenge shindig and Tony Stark had finally made a new suit. It was strange to make a suit that didn't literally connect itself to his body as a whole. He stared at it for a moment before his personal phone rang.

"You've reached the ever amazing Tony Stark." He answered in his usual careless manner.

"Dad…?" A heavy voice asked.

Tony paled. He knew that voice. He knew it well. "Mari?" He asked with a slight gulp.

"Dad…" The girl said with some relief on the other side.

"Mari… what's wrong?" He asked trying to gain his composure. His daughter never-ever called him.

"Dad, I need your help. I need it really bad right now." The girl replied. It was obvious she was crying.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Stark, take her and those two other brats." A male voice said angrily. "I am done with your daughter and her cousins."

Tony felt a growl escape him. "I'll be right over, Derek." He snapped. Hanging up the phone, tony got up and stormed out of his lab. "Pepper!"

Pepper sat idly in the kitchen eating her lunch while looking over her documents. She found a picture that made her smile for a bit. The picture contained a younger looking Tony and a little girl of five with dark hair and deep blue eyes. She had a cute chubby face and a sweet smile. Tony even had a huge grin on his face.

"Pepper!" Tony called again.

"Yes…?" She replied looking up at him.

"Get me my lawyer and start fixing up two of the floors. I'm going to be gone for a few days." He said seriously.

Pepper stared at him for a moment. Tony had grown in the past few months be he was still the sarcastic asshole that everyone knew and somehow loved. To see him so tense… so serious… She knew something was wrong.

"What happened?" She asked softly.

"Marianna called. Derek wants to get rid of her and the twins." He replied sitting on a chair and slumping. "He doesn't want to handle them anymore."

"Tony…"

"Don't. What pisses me off is that the guy denied me my rights as the legal guardian of those kids for eight years and then out of nowhere hands them over! What kind of bullshit is that! My daughter is not allowed to have contact with me and suddenly he's dumping her on me!" Tony cried angrily. "I'm going to get her, Jordan, and Daniel. You try and make a room for two eight year old twins and a seventeen year old girl."

"I will." Pepper said putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Bring the princess back to her castle, okay."

Tony nodded and got up. "I need to get changed and put on my bad-ass face." He stated. A huge smile managed to get on his face. "I get to bring home my daughter and two adorable little hell-raisers."

"Tony…? How are you going to explain to the group about their 'condition?'" Pepper asked slightly amused.

"I'll improvise." He replied waving it off.

"How are you going to tell Fury?"

"I'll come up with something on the jet."

* * *

**Ahaha… I hope that the next chapter is better. Please review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I am really glad this story is getting a good response! Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 2- A Father First**

* * *

It hadn't taken Tony long to leave the tower. Pepper sighed softly and looked to the photo of Marianna and Tony again.

"Miss Potts, I am sure the girl harbors no hatred towards you." Jarvis spoke.

"It's not that, Jay. It's just… I haven't seen her since her mother's funeral. I tried really hard to get her and the twins into Tony's custody and I feel like I failed them." She replied.

"I am sure she forgives you though. She does have her father's leniency." The A.I. replied in a comforting manner. "Shall I call up the best department stores to set up three floors?"

"Tony said two." Pepper replied.

"Miss Potts we are having a teenage girl, an eight year girl, and an eight year old boy. I highly doubt all of them wish to share anymore rooms with each other." The AI stated.

Pepper let out a small laugh. "True. Inform me when Tony lands in L.A. I need to get info on the kids." She stated.

* * *

Tony was fidgety. This was almost as bad as the Mandarin. True they were completely opposite issues but both things had one common factor: someone he loved was involved and that meant it was serious.

"Sir we're landing." The pilot announced.

"Good." He replied. The landing was quick and event-less. Tony was glad that it was a short ride. He quickly got into his private vehicle. "East Lost Angeles… Now!" He stated.

"Yes sir." The driver replied hastily leaving LAX to the city. Tony was getting impatient. "Where too?"

"Take a left at the next exit." He replied. The vehicle made its way into a decent looking area with a small house. In front of it was a man who seemed to be in his late twenties. His dark eyes and light hair seemed to give him an air of anger and hatred.

Tony glared at him and looked to his side. There she was. His daughter and two more children who were being abandoned because someone couldn't handle them, three kids who should've been with him; all of it made his blood boil.

"Take them." Derek said.

"With pleasure." Tony said getting out of the car and walking towards them. He hugged Marianna tightly. "I'm here to take you home."

The dark haired girl hugged her father back and said, "You're late."

The little with dark brown hair and big hazel eyes asked, "Are we gonna be split up?"

Tony pulled back and kneeled down to the kids. "Pssh. Kid, Uncle- no wait, Call me Daddy. Daddy is gonna take you to live with the avengers. You wanna meet them right?" He said hugging the girl and her brother who shared the same adorable features.

The little girl nodded shyly while the boy gave an enthusiastic grin.

"Jordan's shy!" The boy announced.

"Shut up Daniel!" The girl cried blushing.

Tony smiled and then stood. "Get in the car." He ordered softly. Marianna looked at him and nodded prodding her two cousins inside the vehicle. Tony turned to Derek. "You've got some nerve." He stated.

"When I heard you were running around with a freak show, I decided that I didn't need to bother with my sisters' freak children." The younger man replied smugly. "I don't need their bullshit."

"They never did shit to you." Tony replied. "You know you're a lucky I'm a public figure or I would kill you where you stand."

"Hmph say what you will! I am done with those freaks." He retorted carelessly.

Tony huffed. He really could not afford bad media right now. All he knew was that he got what he came for and that was his children. He walked away thinking of all the ways he could have turned that man too ash.

Marianna watched the scene awkwardly. She wasn't going to say she hated her uncle but at that moment she knew that they had always been more like strangers than family. Her deep blue eyes went to the children who chatted excitedly about their new life. She put some of her dark curly hair behind her ear and suppressed a sigh.

Tony walked in quietly. "So we're gonna be at a nice hotel for a few days while Pepper gets all the legal stuff worked out! We just need to tell her what you guys like so she can make your floors all perfect." He said returning to his normal self.

Marianna smiled. "Still haven't asked." She asked with a grin.

"I'm working on it." He huffed.

"Just pull something out of a Nicholas Sparks novel or a cheesy movie. Or buy her a piece of Disney land." She said with a laugh.

"I can't believe you still remember Pepper." He replied.

"I knew her for three years, Daddy." She said with a sigh. "I still wonder why you don't marry her. She's the only woman that can deal with this."

Tony smiled. "She is…" He said.

"Who's pepper?" Daniel asked.

"Pepper is daddy's secretary who puts up with all his weirdness." Marianna replied with a small laugh.

Jordan giggled. "She sounds awesome!" She stated in childish glee.

"Oh dammit!" Tony muttered when he saw the hotel. _Paparazzi. Just fabulous._

* * *

**Thank you all again. I promise as time goes on you guys will understand what happened.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I now finally have time to sit down and write this chapter and update more often! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"_I can't handle this anymore! I regret taking you guys so much! I have given up too much for the past eight years! I should've left you with Tony!" Derek yelled running a hand through his black hair._

_Marianna cried, "Then why did you take us?"_

"_Because I thought Stark would pay me off! Instead he tells me that you guys are better off with family that won't embarrass you!" He replied, fuming. _

_Never had Marianna seen her uncle so mad. She looked down as tears began to run down her cheeks. "I could've lived with my dad and you told him to stay away… all because he didn't pay you off? How does that work?" Marianna asked softly._

"_It just happens. Call the guy up and tell him to get you. I don't care how you do it but you better be gone by tonight." He replied walking away leaving the crying teen in the living room._

"_Mom and Aunt Eliza wanted us to go live with dad. After all this…" She whispered as she dialed her father's phone number._

* * *

Tony sat quietly trying to process the information. They had managed to dodge the media and make it to the penthouse suite he had told pepper to get them but this was more than enough to ruin his already bad day.

"I remember that he wanted me to pay him off but…" He started.

"Don't… I knew even at young age that you were not ready for the responsibility of your own child much less her cousins. Thank you for taking care of my family." She replied putting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Tony gave her a meek smile. If there was one thing he knew it was that Marianna was too forgiving sometimes. He pulled his daughter into a hug and said, "You should learn to get mad."

Marianna laughed and said, "Dad, you know how I get when I'm pissed."

"Never mind then, stay like Buddha forever." He laughed.

"Um… D-daddy?" Daniel asked awkwardly not knowing if he should refer to the powerful Iron Man as such.

"Yeah kid?" He replied looking over Marianna.

"Um… I'm hungry…" He mumbled.

Jordan nodded as her stomach let out a loud grumble. "Can we get some food?" She asked while ducking down.

"Okay!" He replied pulling away from Marianna. "What do you kids want? Lobster, Caviar…"

"Chicken Nuggets." The three kids chorused with huge smiles.

"McDonalds it is!" He said in an opera style voice. The three laughed at his flamboyant mannerism as he strutted to the door. "Come, my minions! Food awaits us!"

The three quickly followed him while holding back their fits of giggles.

* * *

Pepper sat in front of the TV in the highest floor of the Stark tower. She watched as paparazzi questioned many people about who Marianna could be. She could hear the other avengers coming up.

"Hey Pepper, where's Tony?" Bruce asked making his way into the living room.

Pepper looked at him and replied, "Los Angeles."

Bruce looked at the TV and listened to the reporter. "_**Tony Stark randomly pops up in LA and when the media finds him he's with a sixteen year old girl and two kids? Does he have a secret family we don't know- I'm getting reports that Stark is leaving his hotel as we speak and we are going there live with our reporter Susan Jones.**_"

Bruce sat next to Pepper and stared at the kids for a moment. The older girl l had a lot of Tony's features but not his flashiness considering that she was wearing a baggy shirt and Dickie shorts and sandals.

"_**Mr. Stark who is this young lady? Is she of relations to you?**__" _the reporter asked.

"_**Dad, I want my chicken nuggets**_." He heard the girl complain. Many of the Avengers stopped. Even Clint and Natasha.

"The man of Iron has a child?" Thor asked, trying to process the facts. He could see the appearance was similar but he did not see Tony as the type to take care and nurture children.

"How did SHEILD not know this?" Natasha asked taking a seat next to Bruce.

Pepper turned off the television and said, "No one knew about them because of Elsa."

"Elsa?" Steve asked finally taking a moment to process everything.

"Elsa was the assistant before me. She and Tony hated each other to no ends and it wound up becoming unadulterated drunken hate sex with a pregnancy as a result." Pepper said with a laugh. "Even Marianna knew her parents would never get married."

"That's kind of sad." Steve mumbled.

"Not really. When I first met her she told me that she would never want them married. She's actually quite aware of things." She replied.

Clint raised his eyebrows. "How does a kid know that?" He muttered.

"Her upbringing wasn't normal." Pepper mumbled wondering how they would react to Marianna's 'condition.'

"How does she even manage with Tony as her dad?" Natasha asked with a laugh.

"This is the first time he's seen her in eight years. I don't know." Pepper replied.

The room fell silent at that statement.

* * *

**Hurhurhur! Next chapter they get to meet the avengers. Daniel and Jordan aren't Tony's kids. They're his wards.**

**Please review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I feel that even though I have just barely entered the Avengers Movie Fandom that I'm already a part of it! **

**Thank you guys for all the support! I feel that I should just tell you guys that I love it when you blow up my email with your favorites and follows and reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The past three days had been hectic for Tony, but this had to be the worst of them. He had never encountered such stubbornness in his life.

"We are not driving, Mari." He stated crossing his arms.

"I don't wanna fly!" She cried crossing her arms in a similar fashion.

Tony had to suppress a groan. Then an idea popped into his head. "Mari…" He began. "Do you remember when you were eight you wanted Captain America for your birthday?"

"What about it?" She asked suspiciously.

"If we fly you'll get to meet him faster…." Tony replied in a sing song voice.

"No. I don't want to fly." She replied bluntly.

"There will be internet." He offered.

"Nope."

"Mother Mary help us! Please! Mari I hate driving for more than three hours!"

"Ugh fine. But you owe me."

"I'm taking you to a decent family. I owe you nothing."

"I'll tell everyone about how you used to sleep with a captain America plushy as a kid."

"The one that you now own?"

"Touché."

Jordan giggled at the exchange. She liked her new daddy. From what Marianna told her, he was really silly. Daniel held back fits of laughter. This was nice. They already seemed to act like a family.

"Are we gonna have a mommy?" He thought out loud. When he realized what he said a large blush covered his face.

"Pepper." Tony replied. "She'll like being called mommy! Now let's go to the plane!"

"Ugh…" Marianna groaned. "I don't wanna."

"Deal with it, Mrs. Capsicle." Tony replied smugly.

"Just remember I'm not the one who in a drunken state said that I would quote 'Screw him into my mattress and send the video to my father in hell.'" Marianna replied while walking away.

"We said we would never speak of it!" Tony cried.

"I feel as though this will never cease to be entertaining…" Jordan said with a grin.

"What does cease mean?" Daniel asked slightly confused.

"End." Jordan replied grabbing his hand and following the others.

* * *

Pepper was pacing as she waited for Tony and the kids to arrive. She had managed to convince the avengers to wait with her.

"Miss Potts, I think you should take a seat." Steve said with concern. He wondered why she was so nervous about seeing someone she knew.

"I'm fine I'm just wondering how you'll react to their relationship as a father and daughter." She said.

Bruce raised his eyebrow. "Why exactly is that a bad thing? From what you've told us they seem to be on excellent terms." He asked confused.

"You'll see." She mumbled.

"Honey I'm home!" Tony announced walking in followed by three people all of who were obviously not allowed to drink or associate themselves with the persona that the flamboyant and ever wealthy philanthropist that Stark usually had.

"Hi Tony… Hi Marianna, you guys must be Jordan and Daniel." Pepper said walking to them.

"I'm Jordan!" The little girl piped.

"I'm Daniel." The boy said looking at his toes.

Marianna said nothing and looked at her dad. "Food." She stated.

"I'll order pizza." He replied. "Now have some manners and state your name."

"Food." She said again giving him an annoyed look.

"We already have Chinese food set up with all your favorites, Mari. Now could you please introduce yourself to the rest of our circus?" Pepper said with a smile.

"I'm Marianna Stark. I hate you all as of this moment… except for Bruce. He's cool." She replied. "Now food?"

"She's definitely your kid Stark." Clint said laughing at her statement. "She has your attitude."

"Except I'm not volatile and self obsessed." She said smoothing out her hoody. "I do not play with others very well though."

"You really know how to raise them." Natasha said sarcastically.

Steve stood up and went to greet them. "Hello." He said sticking out his hand.

Marianna stared at him as if she was a deer caught in headlights. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly open.

"Mari…?" Jordan asked.

"Give me a minute." Daniel mumbled. He stalked over letting his curly hair bounce. "Excuse me captain." He said getting in between them. Steve moved away and watched. The little boy cracked his knuckled and closed his eyes. "MARI!" He bellowed out loudly causing everyone in the room to cringe in pain.

"Ow!" Marianna said covering her ears coming back to reality. "Jesus boy!"

"That was on the lowest level. Now stop being afraid of the male species and shake the guy's hand." Daniel replied.

"Was that normal?" Clint asked gaining back his hearing.

"Oh… I gotta explain some stuff." Tony mumbled rubbing the back of his head.

"Then explain." Natasha growled while rubbing her ears from the shocking decibels that the child had released.

"Well… You see… My kids come from this family that is descended of shaman people that have magical powers… Mari can control the elements… You saw what Daniel can do and Jordan… She can control people's bodies…" Tony said with nervous laughter.

"Tony… How have they managed to stay off SHIELD's radar?" Bruce asked.

"Because we don't use the powers we have so often that it would cause immediate attention." Jordan replied.

"You're awfully big mouthed for a kid." Clint said eying the child.

"I'm blunt." The girl replied.

Mari stood awkwardly hoping everyone would ignore the fact that she was turning red. If they did, she would just tell something embarrassing about her father. Steve gave her an awkward smile as to signal some sort of relief which only made her feel more awkward. Part of her was kind of glad all the anger was directed at her dad.

"Hey! Why don't we all go eat?" Pepper suggested.

"I agree!" Bruce added.

* * *

**Awkward. They're just awkward. I know I'm implying the Cap/OC a lot but it's more or less just teasing. I think as the story progresses it will make sense. **

**Please review :D I am open to constructive critique and suggestions. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Dinner had been as awkward as expected. A few questions had been asked and a few things had been said but other than that it was quiet. The meal had finished with Jarvis picking up after everyone while they went off to bed.

"Tony…" Pepper said quietly as she sat at the foot of their bed.

"Yes dear?" He replied while playing with his phone.

"We need to do damage control or things are going to get nasty! Have you seen what's been circulating online?" She sighed opening her laptop. "The headlines are terrible."

Tony put his phone down and crawled towards her to see what she had meant. A frown crawled onto his face as he read the headlines. Normally he wouldn't care about bad press, after all he was no saint and would not ever be but what angered him were all the terrible things that the tabloids were saying about Elsa and Eliza.

"Assholes, they have no respect for the dead." He muttered sitting up. "Set up an interview for this Friday. I'm gonna take the kids shopping tomorrow and Thursday."

"Got it. It'll be the first thing on my list tomorrow." She replied. "I really wish these jerks would get their facts straight though."

Tony simply gave a nod and went to lay down with one headline in mind. "_**Two women just dump their kids off like nothing. Ain't that something?**_"

* * *

The next morning tony was up earlier than usual reading articles that had been circulating. It was obvious that none of these reporters had actually done their research on what was going on. He took a sip of his coffee and continued scrolling.

"Coffee…" He heard Marianna groan.

"On the counter… sugar and creamer and whatever else you dump in there are right next to it." He replied. "Oh by the way, I'm taking you and the twins shopping today and tomorrow. Pepper could get much done due to damage and press control. Also, on Friday we have an interview on a random talk-show to explain to them the situation minus the 'you threatening to set someone on fire'."

"Got it." She replied making herself a cup of her much needed caffeine.

The next person to enter the kitchen was a very surprised Steve. He looked around to try and process what was lying before him. Tony was up rather earlier than usual and his daughter looked like she was ready to hurt someone.

"Good morning…" He said quietly.

"Mornin' Capsicle." The two chorused while taking sips of their drinks.

Steve said nothing about the nickname and made his way to the counter. He looked to Tony and said, "Fury might be coming today."

"I'm busy." He replied simply. This triggered both Marianna and Steve to feel instant worry. Normally Tony would reply with something snarky or rude.

"Dad are you ok?" Marianna asked with worry in her tone.

"I… I'm fine. Patchy is not the biggest worry I have." He replied giving his trademark grin.

"Mari~" Jordan called walking in with a small Hulk plushy. "Feed me."

Daniel followed with his Iron Man pajamas and a sleepy look. "Jordan… I wanna go back to bed." He whined. The young boy sat down next to Tony and looked to his older sister and his cousin with a sigh.

"Morning kids." Tony said with a smile.

"Morning dad." They replied with a groan.

"Morning…" Pepper said walking in towards the counter. She served herself some coffee and looked at Tony. "Are you actually getting hung up on the tabloid's bullshit?"

"You bet I am." He replied. "I just forgot how stupid and one-sided and so freaking biased it is."

"Are you talking about the news or Tumblr?" Marianna asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"What's Tumblr?" Steve asked confused.

"A magical place of bigotry and gay porn." Marianna replied taking another sip. "It's not bad but you can't trust the information on there sometimes and unfortunately the opinions on people are rather ugly. I get a lot of information there."

"How can you trust it?" Steve asked still in a state of confusion.

"I Google it and read articles… not the point. What's the media done to genuinely piss you off dad?" Marianna asked.

"The media has been posting shit saying your mother abandoned you." He replied with a huff.

Marianna stayed silent and looked down for a moment. Steve was sure she was about to cry until she lifted her head in that same manner that Tony did when he was mad. "Idiots. They need to actually try to at least respect the dead." She said. "Don't worry about it though. I'll make them regret it."

"Don't do something that involves fire." Tony warned.

"I'm not! I'm going to cry on national television." She replied giving her father an annoyed look. "Jeebus. Not even two whole days yet and you're already expecting the worst from me? I'm not you."

"Touché." He replied turning off his laptop.

"Do you two ever stop arguing?" Daniel asked.

"Nope." The two replied.

Pepper rolled her eyes at the scene before her and said, "Tony, make sure to take some of the avengers with you while you take the kids shopping. You need good press right now and Steve and the Kids still need a tour of New York."

"Got it! Pep, you should come with us!" He said gaining back his usual happy sarcastic manner.

Marianna smiled and Jordan yelled, "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO EAT?!"

"Uh… pancakes?" Steve said unsure of what do at the moment.

"Cool go make them." The child replied sitting down. "Don't stand there and look pretty soldier boy."

"Uh…" He managed to say.

"I'll make them. I'm pretty sure the Capsicle doesn't know how to use dad's kitchen." Marianna said with a roll of her eyes.

Tony and Pepper held back some laughs at the statement.

"I'm not that bad…"

* * *

**Ok that's it for now! I'm going a trip so no updates for a while :D**

**Please leave a review or a critique!**


End file.
